Ninja Warrior Oussland 3
Toshihiro Yamamoto is replaced by Jimmy Rink while Shingo Takeda stays but Ki Wong is replaced by Asami Saki the cities are Oussland Border city, Oussing, Sczczesny, Ingham city the places where the courses will be hosted Oussland Border Ninja Warrior Qualifier Oussing Ninja Warrior Vegas Game Qualifier Sczczesny Ninja Warrior 1 Qualifier 1 Ingham Ninja Warrior 1 Qualifier 2 Stage 1 Ninja Warrior Stage 1 Stage 2 onwards 34 recreation game Qualifying 18 will attempt in each qualifier like last time but only people who clear in qualifying and city finals will move on to the national finals in ouss city Oussland Border 1 quad steps 2 rolling boulder are allowed to fall off the boulder as long as you fall onto the track 3 block run 4 cat grab 5 pipe fitter 6 warped wall Competitors 1 Jompler Juggler 2. rolling boulder 0:12 2 Elnora Jarvis 3. block run 0:33 3 Cher Nichols 4. cat grab 1:01 4 Graham Banister 1:25. first to clear and move on to the city finals 5 Tosh Mosh 1:15. the first time Tosh has hit a buzzer 6 Freddie Hopkins 3. block run 0:27 7 Ashton Short 1. quad steps 0:01 8 Rosamond Freeman 6. warped wall 1:11. there is now only 3 attempts allowed 9 Sandra Moses 1:15. she was trying to get up to the incline so the other attempts are not attempts 10 Luella Pearce 1:34 11 Kishy Wishy 3. block run 0:25 12 Paulie Hunnicutt 2. rolling boulder 0:39 13 Maxwell Disney 3. block run 0:22 14 Ben Tavernier 0:43 15 Cash Derby 0:45 16 Oshi Yoshizaki person to beat Stage 2 0:58 17 Brent Power 5. pipe fitter 0:28 18 Xzavier Brandt person to beat Stage 1 twice 0:40. jumped off the side of the wall and climbed the truss to get the FASTEST TIME IN OUSSLAND BORDER! 8 people in total cleared in this region and will move on to their city finals how many will clear in the next region??? Oussing 1 floating steps 2 balance tank 3 domino hill 4 pipe fitter 5 i-beam cross 6 side wall Competitors 1 Dorris Sams 1. floating steps 0:03 2 Yuuki Koizumi 2:03. first time he has hit a buzzer 3 Raelyn Osbourne 1. floating steps 0:01 4 Lee Daisono 1. floating steps 0:03 5 Linette Shephard 4. pipe fitter 1:06. accidentally jumped into the water at the beginning. used a shortcut on balance tank 6 Honey Porcher 4. pipe fitter 3:13. attempted balance tank twice because of the log derailing. on the 2nd attempt the log helped him past the wall 7 Sayaka Koizumi 4. pipe fitter 0:38. used shortcut 8 Aoi Koizumi 1:46. shortcut 9 Pace Simpson 1:06. shortcut 10 Ellery Rider 5. i-beam cross 0:50 11 Wendy Wong 3. domino hill 0:13. she used the momentum to get OVER THE WALL without the truss but then went carried away and fell almost instantly on the domino hill 12 Jon Jonnyson 0:57. about 3 cases in a row of the log derailing lol 13 Joe Jonnyson 6. side wall 1:10. showboated by taking the block off but accidentally disqualified himself by going off course 14 Yasuo Daisono 0:52. shortcut 15 Thomasina Milford 4. pipe fitter 0:29. shortcut and log derailed 16 King Wingding 0:58. shortcut and log derailed 17 Kris Rogers 4. pipe fitter 0:26. went over wall 18 Asuka Koizumi 0:47. fastest time in Oussing just 7 will move on in this round but they are all strong competitors ready to take the next challenge on will they do it? find out next time we visit oussing! Sczszesny The 2nd Hardest Qualifier EVER because of the difficulty of the obstacles in this heat 1 crazy steps 2 log grip 3 log runner 4 pole grasper 5 double tilt ladder 6 warped wall Competitors 3 1-6 it is split into two because of lots of people having lag problems 4 7-18 1 Troy Nakata 6. warped wall 1:29 2 Daisuke Meade 2. log grip 0:49 3 Joe Mandokan 3. log runner 0:29 4 Krimplo Jankang 1. crazy steps 1:00. fell because of lag 5 Katie Hood 5. double tilt ladder 1:23 6 Joply Woply 4. pole grasper 1:13. fell because of lag 7 Snuguru Nishibori 5. double tilt ladder 0:52 8 Tessa Minty 5. double tilt ladder 0:48 9 Jamie Mamie 6. warped wall 1:39 10 Fizz McDonnell 6. warped wall 1:39. course out 11 Subarashi Nandoman 6. warped wall 1:19 12 Elizabeth "Maestro" Johnson 3. log runner 0:17 13 Owen Shieff 4. pole grasper 0:42 14 Gon Goad 6. warped wall 1:18 15 Jot Manot 4. pole grasper 0:41 16 Junpei Miyamoo 4. pole grasper 0:35 17 Ayako Miyamoto 1. crazy steps 0:01 18 Kia Loft 6. warped wall 2:15. course out NO FINISHERS!!!!!!!!! THIS MEANS NO CITY FINALS IN THIS REGION!!!!! Ingham 1 crazy steps 2 ledge drop 3 big dipper to pole grasper 4 blade runner to spinning log 5 i-beam gap 6 warped wall Competitors 5 1-10 Episode 6 11-18 1 Gonti Wonti 3. big dipper to pole grasper 0:36 2 Ville Whou 6. warped wall 1:29. had a miraculous save on big dipper to pole grasper. ran out of bounds 3 Jamie Constable 3. big dipper to pole grasper 0:34 4 Sam Watanabe 2. ledge drop 0:06 5 Jurou Nakamura 3. big dipper to pole grasper 0:40 6 Rei Watanabe 3. big dipper to pole grasper 0:34 7 Mayu Nakajima 6. warped wall 3:31 8 Youta Yoshida 3. big dipper to pole grasper 0:24 9 Yuina Kurosawa 6. warped wall 2:06. used up all 3 tried and went out of bounds at the same time 10 Oshi Moskon 5. i-beam gap 1:10 11 Asuka Tanaka 12 Sho Moto 13 Hinata Fujioka 14 Stan Samuelson 15 Miki Sato 16 Junko Fukui 17 Chinatsu Himura 18 Megan Mantle